


ruin me

by yellowjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Huening Kai, Creampie, Crying, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Choi Soobin, Underage Sex, hueningkai is really sensitive, it's the perfect combination, soobin is really whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjun/pseuds/yellowjun
Summary: "H-hyung, please.." Hueningkai spoke, plump lips red and swollen from the amount of times he's taken them inbetween his teeth."Please what, Hueningie?""Just ple- ease." He hiccuped- loud, staggered breathing filling the silence that was floating in the air. "Please ju-ust wreck me."-Soobin fucks Hueningkai till he's a sobbing mess.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 239





	ruin me

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ ATTENTION ⚠️
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with any of the TXT members being sexualized in any way, shape, or form, please do not read this work. I will not hesitate to delete your comment if you start spewing out hatred at me for writing this. Please kindly move on and don't waste your breath. Thank you!🤗

Hueningkai stared at the ceiling above him as he layed in his bed, hands clasped together as he rested them on his tummy. He stared at the blank wall- stared at it until his vision turned hazy and unfocused.

He blinked shortly afterwards, his sight going back to normal.

He felt bored.

The maknae let out a puff of air, feeling himself slowly deflate as the seconds ticked by. 

"Hyung?" He spoke after a while.

"Mm?"

Hueningkai protruded his bottom lip, even though he knew Soobin couldn't see it. "I'm bored."

Soobin stopped scrolling on his phone in favor of scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, letting his phone lock by itself as he tossed it to the side.

"Didn't Yeonjun hyung offer to hang out with you today?"

"Yeah, but he already had Beomgyu hyung and Taehyunie going with him." The maknae's plump lips tugged into a slight frown. "And I didn't wanna bother them."

Soobin scrunched his face. "Hyuka, they were literally begging for you to go."

"I knoooow.."

"So why didn't you go?"

"Cause…" He puffed his cheeks, feeling the faintest trace of a warm blush ghost over his pale skin. "..I kinda just wanted to be alone with you instead."

Soobin stilled, the gears in his head moving at an incredibly slow speed.

_ "I kinda just wanted to be alone with you instead." _

That was a cute sentence. 

It was taking him a bit to process it, though, especially since it was coming from someone like Hueningkai- the one person who he'd grown to be so ridiculously attached to over the passing years. The one who he loved to pamper and coddle with affection on a daily basis.

The one who he considered his gum.

The one who he almost had sex with last night.

It was a rather recent memory that he wished he could repress, one which he wished he could push to the back of his brain. One which he wished he could shove into a dark vault in the  _ dustiest  _ corner of his mind where it'd be long forgotten, serving as only a faint fever dream- or at least, something along those lines. 

He wasn't exactly sure how it had all gone down. Along the way, the details of the recollection became foggy and muted. Maybe it was his conscious telling him that he shouldn't have done what he'd done in the first place, or maybe it was simply his way of coping with his mistakes.

All Soobin could really remember was that he was moments away from fingering a very horny Hueningkai before the door to their dorm room slammed open, sending the two boys flying- scrambling to get away from each other.

_ "Soob- oh. Wow. Your faces are red. Why are your faces so red? Were you guys, like, wrestling or something? How come you guys didn't tell me? I would've loved to join!"  _ Beomgyu's childish voice still rang in Soobin's ears. 

Yeah, wrestling. They were definitely wrestling.

"Hyuuung~" Hueningkai interrupted Soobin's daydreaming. "Don't ignore your gum."

Soobin smiled fondly, eyes crinkling at the corners. He shook his head, even though he knew the latter couldn't see it. "I could never ignore my gum."

"Then take responsibility for what you did to me yesterday."

_ Ignore that. Ignore that.  _ **_Ignore that._ **

"What do you mean?" Soobin chuckled nervously. "If it's about that molang plushie I stole from you, then-"

"No, hyung.. it's not that. You know what I'm talking about.."

That was true. Soobin knew exactly what Hueningkai was talking about- but saying it aloud and acknowledging what'd happened would've made this situation too real and he didn't want that. He didn't want anything changing between him and his gum just because he'd foolishly decided he'd listen to his dick for once (out of  _ all  _ the instances, it had to be this one) instead of his brain.

What a shame that the consequences of his mistakes were to weigh this heavy on his shoulders. He felt he didn't suit burdens- they didn't sit well with him. 

But now wasn't the time to pity himself. 

"..I don't know what you're talking about, Hueningkai." Soobin spoke, hoping that his tone of voice would deliver a tsunami of unsaid words. "I really do-"

He paused.

Sniffling. 

He could hear sniffling.

He made a move to quickly position himself upright, crawling towards the edge of his bottom bunk so that he'd be able to spot Hueningkai's messy head of silky, wavy hair poking out from the top bunk.

Carefully, he made his way off his own bed, climbing the ladder to Hueningkai's bunk. His long limbs managed to make the trip rather short, plopping himself down on the maknae's bed once he reached his destination. He sat with his legs crossed, eyeing Hueningkai's face with concern. 

"Hey.. Hueningie, you alright? What's wrong?"

Soobin could spot the fresh trail of tears cascading down the maknae's soft, squishy cheeks. 

Hueningkai hastily wiped them away, hating himself for becoming this emotional over something so  _ stupid.  _ But his feelings were at stake here. 

He was confused. Hurt. Sad. Mad. He was feeling a lot of things- none which were remotely near positive but he was still young, at the ripe age of 17- could you really blame him for letting his heart lead this situation?

Hueningkai's breathing wavered a bit as he inhaled. 

And exhaled. 

Inhaled. 

And exhaled.

He was trying his best to calm his breathing, preparing himself to speak. "I just- I just don't think it's fair.."

Soobin quirked an eyebrow. "What do you me-"

"I don't- I don't think it's fair having to watch you pretend like you didn't just try to f- _ finger me yesterday, hyung!" _ He snapped, his plump lips quivering as his breath staggered, continuously wiping away his tears before they even managed to slide off his flushed cheeks.

"You- why did you do that?" He continued with a frown, voice barely above a whisper. "..You know how much-" He sniffled. "-you know how much I like you.. so why did you do that?"

He looked up to lock gazes with the raven haired boy in front of him, eyes glossy. 

Hueningkai's gaze was innocent. He looked like he just got scolded by his parents, looked like a little kid who was trying his best not to cry. He looked like a kicked puppy and everything else in between that seemed adorable yet heartbreaking at the same time.

And it made Soobin feel dirty wanting to ruin someone as precious as him.

"I'm.." Soobin began, feeling quite defeated already. He shouldn't be feeling things like this. Last night should've never happened. He should've never attempted to try and take Hueningkai's innocence- it should've never even crossed his mind but it  _ did.  _

The amount of times he had fantasised about fucking Hueningkai into these very sheets beneath him was to be considered a crime. He was 17- he was a kid. He was  _ his gum.  _ Their relationship was platonic in every sense of the way so why did Soobin want to fuck him so bad? Why did he wanna see him ruined? 

"I'm sorry." 

Hueningkai sniffled again, a small hiccup leaving him. His voice was weak, wavering around every other word. 

"..If.. if you're really sorry then- then take responsibility for what you did.."

Soobin sighed. "I will. I'll apologize one hundred times if I have to and-"

"No, hyung." Hueningkai said. "I don't want an apology."

Soobin knitted his brows together, staring straight at the young boy in front of him with confusion littered all over his face.

"I want you to finish what you started."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Hueningkai was crying, hot, fat tears rolling down his chubby cheeks as Soobin mercilessly pounded into him. It hadn't taken the maknae long to convince his stubborn leader to go all the way- he found that all he'd needed to do was talk about how much of a nuisance it had been trying to finger himself when those fingers could've easily been Soobin's.

What followed shortly after was some intense finger fucking, a slurred apology, and currently: make-up sex.

"H- hyu-  _ ung!"  _ Hueningkai hiccuped, his lips quivering as he felt Soobin's dick stretch his hole. He still hadn't really gotten used to the burn he'd feel whenever his hyung would thrust into him, but it was deeming to be a bit more bearable now that Soobin was hitting some spots that made his vision blur.

"Slow do- own!" He continued stuttering, sniffling amongst his pleads. "Please p-please  _ pleaaaa-  _ AH!" 

Suddenly, Hueningkai's body jolted off the bed for a split second, bucking his hips as he gripped the sheets beneath him till his knuckles were a deathly white. He let desperate moans overtake him, shivers wracking throughout his body as he sobbed uncontrollably. 

His lips were parted open, his cheeks were stained with trails of tears, his chest was covered with pretty purple hickeys and his thighs were trembling.

Hueningkai looked ruined.

"Ah, f-fuck, Hueningie…" Soobin groaned, his dick fully engulfed by Hueningkai's tight ass as he forced himself to a stop. The maknae was clenching around him- he could feel the latter's hole twitching as his cock leaked beads of precum onto the plane of his flat tummy.

"H- hyung," Hueningkai hiccuped. "-that- that m-made me feel really weird.."

And Soobin couldn't help but smile at his gum and his unfazed innocence. Sure, he was balls deep inside of him and whatnot, but that didn't mean he couldn't dote.

"I just hit your prostate, baby." He responded, almost out of breath, momentarily leaning down just to press a soft kiss to Hueningkai's temple. "It felt good, huh?"

Hueningkai shyly nodded, looking down as to avoid locking eyes with his leader as he wiped away his own tears.

Soobin gave a dimpled smile, even though Hueningkai couldn't see it. 

"..Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"..Can you.. can you do it again?"

Soobin chuckled, nodding with a trace of fondness laced around the action. "Sure, anything for my gum."

Soobin straightened out his back, admiring the way Hueningkai's body was on full display for his eyes and his eyes  _ only.  _ It felt like a dream, really. 

(a  _ wet _ dream, if you really wanted to get into the specifics of things)

He dug the tips of his fingers into Hueningkai's milky white thighs, squeezing the soft flesh hard enough so that there'd be bruises left by the time tomorrow morning came along. He watched as Hueningkai's eyebrows knitted together, a lewd expression plastered onto his face as he mentally braced himself for Soobin's powerful thrusts again, his glossy eyes already brimming with even more tears.

Poor baby seemed like an open faucet, Soobin thought. The tears just kept on coming, but it was such a huge turn on. He just looked so..

.. _ wrecked. _

A sudden fit of sniffling interrupted him from his thoughts.

"H-hyung, please.." Hueningkai spoke, plump lips red and swollen from the amount of times he's bitten down on them. 

"Please what, Hueningie?"

Hueningkai pouted, and it was cute for a bit- till his face contorted and scrunched up, loud sobs overtaking him as lament cries echoed throughout the room, the acoustics of it making the pathetic sound ring and bounce in Soobin's ear as he watched the young boy tremble and shake.

The maknae's eyes were red and puffy, slightly irritated from all the times he'd wiped them in hopes of ridding himself of the evident feelings that were cascading down his cheeks in waves, but found that his attempts were futile. He just kept crying, his nose slightly running as spit dribbled down his chin, mixing with the salty tears that rolled down every few seconds.

Soobin would've been concerned had Hueningkai's dick not been painfully hard.

"Just ple- ease." He hiccuped- loud, staggered breathing leaving him here and there. "Please ju-ust  _ fuck me!" _

Soobin didn't need to be told twice.

He tightened his grip on Hueningkai's lean thighs, immediately picking up where he'd left off. His thrusting was animalistic, the dirty sound of skin slapping against skin, squelches leaving Hueningkai's hole everytime Soobin would pound into him- it resonated throughout their entire dorm. 

They were being  _ loud.  _

"Hy-ung! _God,_ more! Please, please, _pl-ease!_ M-more _\- mmmf!"_ Hueningkai whimpered, his crying becoming music to Soobin's ears. The way he was clenching around his dick, the way he was trying to steady Soobin's hips with his delicate hands so that he'd give him more, the way there was obvious wet spots near the side of his face on the pillow his head was laying on because he hadn't stopped crying for _hours._

It was all too much. Hueningkai was just  _ too much. _

It didn't help that the maknae's tummy was practically glistening under the ceiling lights with precum, his dick twitching every so often as a reminder that even though he'd been uncontrollably sobbing and hiccuping, he was  _ enjoying  _ it.

Soobin groaned, Hueningkai's delicate hands desperately clawing at his abs and chest, mumbling incoherent sentences as he felt a familiar feeling pool in his stomach.

His eyes suddenly widened, eyes bloodshot as he whimpered. "Hyung, I'm-" His voice cracked. It sounded pathetic and weak. "-I'm g-gonna cu-um-"

Soobin could feel Hueningkai's slutty hole eating up his dick, moaned at the feeling of it clenching around him as the latter's entire body shook, back arching off the bed as his mouth gaped open, chest heaving up and down as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, almost ripping the sheets beneath him as he spasmed around his hyung's cock. His moans were loud- they were broken and with every thrust that Soobin gave, they went up an octave until all that was coming out of his throat were high pitched whines and mewls and then  _ finally,  _ Soobin saw the familiar strings of cum shooting onto Hueningkai's chest.

Hueningkai couldn't even speak at this point- he was twitching everywhere, tears continuously filling his line of sight as he sobbed loudly. He felt so overwhelmed, he felt so  _ full,  _ and Soobin cumming inside him shortly after, hot spurts of semen coating the insides of his hole only managed to break him. Managed to  _ ruin  _ him.

Soobin moaned, balls deep inside the latter as he finished releasing his load.

"H-h-hy.. hyu-ung.." Hueningkai hiccuped, his voice tiny as he looked up to meet a pair of dark eyes. "You took muh- my virginity, Soobinie hy-ung.." He sniffled, and he wore the most adorable smile Soobin had ever seen.

"I.." He took a moment to cease his death grip on the bed sheets beneath him in favor of wiping away his final wave of tears. "..I couldn't have asked f-for a better person to do it with.."

Soobin couldn't help but give a dopey grin, eyes crinkling at the corners. He was so fond of this boy. So,  _ so  _ fond.

".. I'm-"

"We're baaaaa- ouch, hey!"

"Pipe down, Beomgyu hyung. Soobin hyung and Hyuka are probably asleep right now."

"You think so?"

"Of course. When have I ever been wrong?"

"You've got a point. Then that gives me the perfect opportunity to kiss them awake."

"Oh god- SOOBIN HYUNG! HUENINGIE! PLEASE WAKE U-

"I SAID  _ PIPE DOWN BEOMGYU HYUNG-" _

Soobin and Hueningkai's eyes simultaneously blew wide open, hearts racing in their chests faster than ever before as they heard the rest of their members coming home from their night out.

They scrambled to get off of each other, Soobin having to hastily pull out of Hueningkai's ass, his puckered hole leaking his hyung's cum as he did so. It dribbled down his ass, onto the bed sheets beneath him. He couldn't help but wince at the peculiar sensation, though that was the least of his worries now.

He dried off his tears, watching as Soobin quickly threw a blanket atop both of their naked bodies.

"Just pretend you're cuddling me in your sleep." Soobin whispered, and Hueningkai would've blushed- but he didn't even have time for something as simple as  _ that.  _ So he obediently complied, snaking his hand around Soobin's frame waist as he snuggled into him.

Suddenly, the door to their dorm room opened. "I'm  _ telling  _ you Taehyunie, they're probably still awa- oh."

Taehyun sighed, shaking his head as he stared at the two gums cuddling each other in Hueningkai's top bunk. "I told you."

Yeonjun's nose scrunched up. "Smells weird in here."

"Hueningkai probably farted or something."

Taehyun giggled, lightly hitting Beomgyu's shoulder as they exchanged tiny laughter.

Yeonjun furrowed his brows, shaking his head. "No, I'm serious, it smells like-"

"Enough with the conspiracies hyung, let's just get some sleep." Beomgyu said. "I'm kinda tired."

"Tired of what? All you did today was eat my food when I wasn't looking."

"Hey! Being sneaky takes up a lot of energy."

"You know what wouldn't have taken up a lot of energy?  _ Not  _ eating my foo-"

"Alright, alright." Yeonjun finally interrupted, plopping himself down on his own bed. "No more bickering. It's getting really late, let's just go to bed, yeah?"

The two boys opposite to him nodded in response, going to throw themselves onto their respective beds as they knocked out in under record speed, snores echoing throughout their dorm as they tossed and turned all night long, oblivious to what'd happened in the very same room they were all sleeping in.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one go in like two hours please don't flame me 🧍
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yellowjun)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeIIowjun?s=09)


End file.
